Does True Love Still Exist?
by the shy writer 4221
Summary: Rin and her two friends are determined to find the answer to one question. Does true love still exist? They never would've thought loner Len would provide an answer. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the first chapter of Does True Love Still Evist? ! I hope you enjoy this! I can't really think of anything else. Just that I spent until about 2:25 AM writing this. 'Cause that's how much I care.**

**Disclaimer: I never have, and never will, own Vocaloid**

**Rin POV**

Sigh! I laid down on my bed. This was getting harder, and harder!

Ever since I was a little girl, I've heard of stories, I've watched movies, all with true love. When that shy girl meets the most popular boy. When the new guy instantly falls in love with the shy girl. But me, my best friends Miku and Teto have started to wonder. Does true love still exist?

Think about it! Almost all of the love songs nowadays are about heart break! Or how they thought they found the perfect one, but the 'perfect one' ended up cheating on them! So many girl's have killed themselves, because a boy tricked them. Boys are always moping around.

With all this, my friends and I have set out on a quest! Does true love still exist? Honestly, it appeared hopeless. We tried all of the boys at school! They were either clueless or perverted! Ugh! This seriously sucks!

All of a sudden, my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID. Miku.

"What's up?", I asked casually.

"Not much. Have you found him yet?"

"Guess."

"So that'd be a no?" I sighed in reply.

"Rin! We can't give up! We literally just started a month ago! This can't be that hard!", exclaimed Miku.

"Miku, all of the boys in our school suck.", I muttered.

"...Maybe there's one...that doesn't suck?"

"Miku. Seriously."

"Rin! We are gonna find at least _one_ other potential true love! I promise!", Miku is so determined. That's why she's so great.

"Fine Miku. We'll try again.", I heard her start squealing in excitement.

"'Kay! See you on Monday!"

"See you Monday!" With that I hung up. Wow. This was tougher than I thought.

"Rin!" That must be my mother. Well, my foster mother. Rui. Rui was really young. She only graduated a couple years ago. Not a lot of other people knew about Rui's foster care, so we only had a few others in the foster home. But I didn't really mind.

"Coming!", I shouted back. I ran down the stairs. I sniffed the delicious scents of dinner. At least Rui wasn't bad at cooking!

I sat down at the huge table. The others in the foster home was, my older brother Rinto, Lola, and Piko. I hated that I had to share the beautiful delicacies with other people, but I decided to live with it. Just as long as they didn't try getting any of my precious oranges!

"So, how was school today?", asked Rui.

* * *

Monday. I was the first one out the door. I walked to school alone. Everyone else was probably asleep. I liked getting to school early. It meant I could be on the lookout for potential true love's.

Right when I got to school I went to the library. I liked going there in the mornings. The librarian wasn't there to tell me to shut up. I have very...dramatic reactions to some of the things that happens in my books.

I sat down at a table in the empty library. I emptied out my bag and I started reading the book I had. Books. They have so much information. Real or not real. I prefer not real. Or in other words, fiction novels. The possibilities are endless for fiction! As talkative as I am, I can be a pretty huge book worm.

All of a sudden, I heard a quiet voice ask, "What book are you reading?" I looked up to see a boy with glasses. He had blonde hair, tied into a little pony tail. He looked about my age. Who was he? I've never seen him before. Must be new.

"Oh! I'm reading Once Upon A Marigold. (A/N: Once Upon A Marigold is a story written by Jean Ferris. I did not make this up! Go Google it! Jean Ferris wrote it! Don't sue me!)", I replied. His eyes brightened.

"Really? I love that book! Although, it's kind of..."

"Lovey dovey?"

"Yeah...I won't spoil a word." I started laughing.

"Don't worry! This is my twenty second time reading it!" His eyes widened in shock. I know. A bit overboard, but it's a really good book! He started laughing too.

"I should get going now. Today's my first day. I have to get my schedule still.", he said.

"Ok. See you...tomorrow?"

"Ok then!" He wave as he left me. Not bad. But not quite true love material. I decided to look for Miku and Teto. I needed a status report. Hopefully, they had some luck in the search for true love.

I found them in the court yard. I gave them a hopeful look. They sadly shook their heads. Well that sucks.

"Sorry Rin! I tried really hard!", exclaimed Teto.

"Yeah. She told me that she pretty much kidnapped some guy.", reported Miku. I gave Teto an 'are you serious?' look.

"What!? I was trying!"

"Teto, we don't just grab guys and force them to like us. That's not even close to true love.", I explained.

"Hmph! I guess so." All three of us sighed. It was hopeless.

After a long moment of silence Miku spoke up, "Ok, we can't give up! We just started! We'll be wuss's if we back out now!"

"That's right!", Teto and I both agreed. Nothing will stop us in our search! Absolutely nothing!

We walked confidently to first period. Miku kept walking when Teto and I got to class 214. Miku's class was 223. (A/N: In this fan fiction, I'll be going by the Japanese school system. When students stay in one classroom.) We waved good bye as she walked off.

Teto and I took our seats. Mr. Kamui was talking to...the boy from the library!? Teto tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey. Looks like there's a new guy in our class.", whispered Teto. I nodded. She gave me a weird look.

"Rin, why do you look dramatized?"

"No reason." Teto just shrugged. The bell rang for school to start.

"Good morning class. Please welcome a new student. Mr. Kagamine, please introduce yourself to the class." The boy stepped up. I saw his lips move, but I couldn't hear any words.

"A little louder please Mr. Kagamine.", urged Mr. Kamui.

"My name is Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you.", Len said while looking down at the floor.

"Thank you. You may take a seat next to Miss...erm...Rin over there." Oh right. Rui didn't know my last name. Neither did I. My mom left me with Rinto. Rinto didn't want to tell me our family name. He said he didn't want me to be made fun of at school. I guess it is better I don't know.

Len walked over to me. And he took a seat. I cautiously looked over at him. He had a bored look on his face. I looked behind me. Teto shook her head. There was no way this guy could be our true love.

* * *

From there on out, the rest of the day was pretty boring. Nothing really happened. Miku asked about Len during lunch, but we assured her that Len wasn't a potential target. We ate lunch chattering away. What? We didn't always talk about the mission! We have lives!

Anyways, after school, I told Rinto I'd be in the library. Checking to see if there were any new books. The librarian told me to come after school today to look at a whole shipment of new books!

As I told Teto this she rolled her eyes.

"Rin, you may be the first talkative book worm!", exclaimed Teto. I stuck my tongue out at her. Miku had to go home and make sure he little brother, Mikuou, was alright. Teto said good bye to me as well. Her parents wanted her to spend more time studying this quarter. Her grades last quarter were pretty crappy.

I walked into the library. Almost no one was there. Great! That way, there were less people to be annoying! I went over to the librarian and asked her where the new fiction books were. I immediately went over.

I carefully went through all the books. Ah! A romance one! Mother Daughter Book club. By Heather Vogel Fredrick. The series was pretty good. But it was written for middle-schoolers. Plus, there wasn't too much romance. But still really good. I browsed through the section. I found some pretty good ones.

"Wow. You really love books." I jumped back in surprise to see Len.

"You couldn't figure that out this morning?", I retorted. He chuckled.

"Hmmm...They look like a lot of romance.", speculated Len. I shrugged in reply.

"I guess I'm just into romance. I can't quite explain it, but I always get this tingly feeling when I'm reading it. Never mind...just ignore that.", I said. Why was I telling him this?

"No! I feel the same way! Well, when it's the guy in love. Not that I'm-Well I don't...", his voice trailed off. I started giggling. It was kind of cute when he messed up with words.

"Hey! Just to let you two know, the library is closing soon.", warned the librarian. Was it 4 o'clock already? Wow. I stood up and went to go check out my books. Len followed right behind me. That's odd. He doesn't even have any books. Whatever.

After I checked out my books, I started walking home. Then, I remembered Len.

"Ummm...Len, you should go home now.", I said. He looked down and...he was blushing?

"Uh, yeah. Rin, I just wanted to...", his voice trailed off again.

"To?", I urged for him to go on.

"Erm, nothing!", he quickly exclaimed. I shrugged and said "See you tomorrow!" He shyly waved.

**Len POV (Going to be _really_ short)**

What am I thinking!? I'll tell her some other day. I'll tell her how much I like her some other day.

**Like I said. Really short. Hope you enjoyed this! I'm not sure if this is gonna be too long. This is just the first chapter and I was running out of ideas. Either that or writer's block is about to hit me hard. _ R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! **

**Here are some replies to reviews:**

**cybercorpsesnake- Thanks for being the first reviewer! Also thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter and chapters to come.**

**ZanyAnimeGirl- Thank you so much! I love the book worms too! In fact I am one! :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, a _teenager_ owns all the Vocaloids. That's _so_ realistic. Sarcasm by the way.**

**Len POV**

I walked home. While I was walking home, I pondered over my feelings for that girl. Rin. I don't know why I all of a sudden liked her. I just realized it while the math teacher was going on about algebraic equations.

I couldn't get her out of my head. My gaze kept falling onto her during class. I figured my chances with her are slim. She didn't seem interested in me. At least we both...like books? I don't know.

Before I knew it, I was home. I unlocked the door and walked in. No one was home. I knew that my older sister Lenka was over at someone's house. That's Lenka for you. She can make a group of friends in a day. The only friends I had was, well I'm not sure if I can consider Rin a friend yet.

Because of my glasses and high grades, everyone ignores me. Or they decide that I'm a perfect target to dunk in a toilet. In fact I wonder why Rin didn't just ignore me like everyone else. I guess that could be a reason why I like her. No. There had to be something else.

I sighed and grabbed a banana. I started my homework right away. That way I had all the free time in the world later.

This homework is too easy. Maybe I could ask for more of a challenge. Wait. That would bring my already bad reputation even lower. Not that I really care. The truth is, I'm actually ok without any friends.

Think about it! Friends bring along _a lot_ of drama. I hear it almost every day from Lenka. Sure there are good times too, but sometimes those good times seem like nothing compared to the bad ones. I don't need friends. Well, unless it's Rin.

Speaking of Rin, I wonder where she was going. It looked like she was heading down town. Maybe to do some errands? Crap. Why am I thinking about this? This isn't stalking, right? All of a sudden, I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was Lenka. But to my surprise, a lady with short black hair and golden colored eyes was at the door.

"Hello! Welcome new neighbor! Wait, where are your parents?" Oh crap. Lenka and I had just started living alone. Our parents had been killed in a car accident. Lenka didn't want us to have to go to an orphanage or foster home. I have no clue why. I'm just going with it.

"Ummm...my parents went out to...get groceries!", I quickly made up. The girl looked at me a bit weirdly, but then shrugged. _Phew!_

"Ok. Well, my name is Rui. I live just next door if you need me. See you later!", and with that she left. That was...interesting.

I was about to close the door, when she came running up.

"Oh! I forgot! Would you like to come over for dinner later?", asked Rui. Crap! I had to come up with an excuse.

"Uh...sorry! My sister probably, umm...has stuff to do. Same with my parents." At least I tried.

"Nonsense! Your sister can do whatever she needs to at my house! But you should probably ask them first. Just come to my house when your family has made a decision. Later!", ok. _Now_ she's gone. I closed the door. I grabbed my cell phone and called Lenka.

"Hello?", good. She answered.

"Hey it's Len."

"Hey Len."

"Umm...our new neighbor wants us over for dinner. How should I reject her?", I asked.

"Len, why would we reject her?" Is she serious?

"Lenka, she wants to meet our parents. In case you forgot, our parents are dead."

"We can just say our parents are too busy. It'd be nice to meet the new neighbor. Especially since I'm finally done with unpacking and enrolling.", urged Lenka. Wow, Lenka's a social butterfly and I'm the lonely...caterpillar?

"Ok, fine Lenka." I heard her squeal in excitement. How long has she wanted to meet the neighbors?

"I'll be home as soon as possible!", squealed Lenka, then she hung up. I looked at the time. 5:43. I decided to tell Rui, Lenka and I would be coming over. Sigh. At least I had all of my homework done.

When I knocked on the door, I heard a very young voice say, "I'll get it!" Then a girl with black hair and pink eyes opened the door. (A/N: I don't know how Lola is portrayed in other fan fictions, so I'm kind of assuming. Plus, I'm going to have her as an elementary schooler. I know she's portrayed as a teenager, but I just want to change it a little.)

"Who are you?", asked the little girl.

"Umm...I live next door. Can I see Rui?", I asked as politely as I could.

"Mister, I can't hear you.", exclaimed the girl. Ugh! I tend to do this! A lot! I repeated what I said in a louder voice. She nodded and went to go get Rui.

Rui rushed to the door.

"Gomen! I had to put someone in charge of the stove! So, are you and your family coming over?", asked Rui.

"Well, my sister and I are. My parents have way too much work to do." Rui nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well that's a shame. At least you and your sister will be here! Dinner will be ready at about 6:30! Bye!", and she closed the door. Wow. That actually worked. Maybe I should give Lenka a little more credit. Well, time to get ready!

* * *

"Lenka! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!", jeez! How long does it take to choose a freaking outfit?

"One sec! I'm almost- there!", then she burst out of her bedroom door and dragged me by my arm.

"Let's go!", commanded Lenka. This is gonna be interesting.

I knocked on the door. Lenka waited along with me. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. He reminded me of Rin. Huh. How weird. Hey, why was he staring at Lenka with a light blush? And she's blushing back. This is...awkward.

The boy got out of his trance and invited us in. The inside wasn't too bad.

"Lola! Give it back!", shouted a middle school aged boy. (A/N: Ok, so I've messed up some of the vocaloid's ages on purpose. Whatever! Just deal with it!) The girl who answered the door before, Lola, was laughing. She was holding a pair of headphones.

"Not until you give back...ummm...you know! That...thing!", yelled Lola.

"Lola, give Piko back his headphones. He didn't steal anything from you.", said the boy who answered the door. Lola made a pouty face while giving back Piko his headphones.

"Not fair! Your a meanie too Rinto!", exclaimed Lola. Rinto rolled his eyes. Lenka started giggling. Holy crap. She has a crush on a guy she just met. Love at first sight I guess.

"Kids! Dinner!", called Rui. These were all her kids!? Some of them don't even look like her! Lenka must've been thinking the same thing. Because when we got to the table, her eyes widened when she compared Rui and the others.

"As you can see, I made some udon. I would've added my special toppings, but Rin isn't back from doing the errands.", explained Rui. Rui was Rin's mom!? They don't even look like each other at all!

"Dang it! Rinto, when Rin gets home, can you yell at her? You _are_ her older brother!", demanded Lola. Rinto shrugged in reply. We all heard the door crash open.

"Sorry! Sorry! Rui! Are you done with the-oh. Ummm...", Rin was speechless.

"Rinny! I'm so glad your-Wait a second! Why are you so late!? Rui didn't get to add her special toppings because of you!", yelled Lola.

"Sorry! The lines were really long, and I got stuck in a few conversations!", exclaimed Rin.

"Conversations with boys?", asked Piko.

"Well yeah. Well not that I'm trying to be a-oh crap. Lola's here. Ummm, not that I'm trying to be a flirt or something! I'm just on a mission!", what mission would that be?

"Don't worry Rin. The udon will still tasted good without the special toppings. Just put the groceries and other things on the counter. In case you haven't noticed, we have guests.", Rui said as she gestured to Lenka and I. Rin nearly dropped a bag when she saw me. But she quickly went into the kitchen. Wow. She had almost the same reaction when she found out I was in the same class as her.

Rin came back and sat down next to her brother.

"Let's start eating and getting to know our new neighbors!", announced Rui. Rin's eyes widened even more. That night, Lenka did most of the talking. I just silently ate my udon. There was one question, roaming in my brain. Just waiting to be asked.

Finally, when I was about to put my bowl at the sink, I asked, "Rui, are you the mother of all of them? I mean, not in an offensive way. I'm just wondering." Rui giggled.

"Well, in a way I'm their mother. Just not by blood. I'm a foster mother.", answered Rui. Why didn't I think of that? Lenka looked at her in awe.

"Wow! How generous of you! To take care of 4 orphans!", exclaimed Lenka. Rui giggled.

"It really isn't that hard. Well, _most_ of the time.", Rui said. Looking at Lola and Rin. They smiled as if saying, 'What? Why are you looking at us?' For awhile, Rui and Lenka just talked. All the others were in their rooms. All except Rin. She was still slurping up her udon. Meanwhile, I just sat at the table awkwardly. I should've brought a book with me. Wait a second! Rin got a lot of books at the library! I can just ask her for a book!

"Um, Rin? Can I go up to your room?", I asked. She looked at me weirdly.

"Len! Are you trying to seduce Rin?", teased Lenka. I glared at her. She started giggling. Rui also started to laugh. This is just great. How can a simple question be turned into a way to embarrass me?

"Sure! You can come up to my room! But no dirty moves!", great. She was in it too.

We went upstairs to her room. It was an average room. A bed with yellow sheets. Next to it was an orange night stand with an alarm clock and lamp. There was a white desk with sheves above. What amazed me the most was, all the books!

She had books everywhere! On the shelves, on the ground, on her bed, her night stand, a chair, her dresser, there were stacks of books in corners. Not to mention her filled book shelves. (3 book shelves to be exact.) How did she get so many books?

"How do you like my book collection?", asked Rin.

"It's amazing! How the heck did you get all of these?", I questioned.

"I sold a lot of my things. Along with some of Rinto's things. Only the things we were too old for. Some of these are from the library actually. And also, the librarian where I used to live gave me a whole bunch of books!", answered Rin. Wow. She must've sold all of her child hood toys. 'Cause it looked like there were only books (and furniture). But then I noticed a stuffed rabbit on her bed.

"Hey, why haven't you sold that stuffed rabbit?", I asked. All of a sudden, Rin's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh. Because that's the only thing my real mom gave me. Rinto won't tell me anything about her. He hates her.", explained Rin. I saw a tear stream down her face. I wiped the tear with my thumb.

"Sorry I asked. The rabbit is really cute. Just like you." Holy crap! Why did I just say that!?

She actually does look kind of like a rabbit. Her bow kind of looks like bunny ears. Argh! Not the time to be thinking about that!

Rin had a surprised look on her face. I could feel my face heat up. Crap. Did it just get hot in here? I had to come up with something, fast.

"Umm...What I meant was...the bow! Uh, yeah. The bow kinda makes you look like a rabbit.", I exclaimed.

"Uh...ok?", phew. At least she didn't ask_ that_ question.

"Ne, Len. Why did you want to go up to my room anyways?", asked Rin. I immediately answered.

"I was just getting bored. I needed a book."

"Oh! Well you can borrow any of my books. I have _more_ than enough. And since your _so_ bored with me, I suppose you'll need _a lot_ of books.", offered Rin.

"Wait a second! I never said that!" She started giggling.

"I was just joking around! Go ahead, pick a book." I gazed at the book shelves. This was gonna take awhile. I looked through the great collection of books. A lot of romance. All of these books had at least a little romance in them. What is it with her and romance novels?

My eyes widened at a thought. Was she in love with someone? It wasn't me. Someone else. I've only had a crush on her for a day, but the thought of her loving someone else. It breaks my heart.

I nervously asked, "Rin, do you love someone?"

"Well I do love Rinto, Rui, Lola, and Piko. But that's family love. In fact, I'm on a mission! To see if there is still true love in the present world!", declared Rin. Phew. She didn't have a crush on anyone. Wait, mission? Wow. I guess I've never thought of that. She seems really energetic about it. I guess she just loves romance in general.

I finally found a book. Griss Gross by Lynne Rae Perkins. It seemed like a good book. The main characters was a boy and a girl.

Just then, Lenka called from downstairs, "Len! It's getting late! Time to go!" Dang it! Just when I found a good book!

"You can borrow it. I've read it nine times already.", said Rin.

"Really? Thanks!", I replied.

"No problem! See you tomorrow!", said Rin.

"Yeah! Tomorrow at the library?"

"Sure!" I pumped my fist in the air when the door closed. She didn't hate me! Not that it seemed like it for a second. I was just hoping that she wasn't using me or something.

When I got down, Lenka looked at me weirdly.

"Why are you so happy? Did she kiss you or something?" Lenka, you suck.

"What?! No!", I quickly replied. Her and Rui started giggling. They just love to torture me. I rolled my eyes as I thanked Rui for having us. Ok I know. Rolling my eyes might've been disrespectful, but she laughed along with Lenka! As lame of an excuse that is. But whatever!

When we walked in, Lenka asked, "Ne, Len? Do you have a crush on Rin?" I just stared at her.

"Is it that obvious?", I said as a reply. Her eyes widened. Why was she sh-oh crap.

"Wait. Really?! I was just joking! You have a crush on Rin!? Holy mother in heaven!", exclaimed Lenka. I felt my face turn into a very, very, very, dark shade of red. If that's even possible to go this dark.

"Yeah! So what if I have a crush on her?! It's not like you weren't head over heels for her brother!", I retorted.

"That's...different."

"Really? How so?"

"...It just is! Ok!?", exclaimed Lenka.

"Fine. I'm not a jerk like you. I won't make fun of you." Lenka glared at me. Ha! Take that!

"Whatever! Just go to sleep!", ordered Lenka. I rolled my eyes as I went upstairs.

After I got my pajamas on, brushed my teeth, and hair, I plopped down onto my bed. Today had been a long day.

_Just wait until tomorrow_, I thought. True that. And then I fell asleep. Thinking about Rin.

**Lenka POV**

Awwww! Lenny's in love! I can't wait for tomorrow!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've decided that at the end of each chapter, I'm gonna have a really short POV. Then the next chapter will start with that POV. For example, this chapter ended with a short POV from Lenka. So chapter 3 will start off with Lenka's POV. I've also decided for there to be book of the chapter! Which will be, either a mentioned book from the chapter or a random book I really like. This chapter's book is Griss Gross by Lynne Rae Perkins. These aren't going to be necessarily good books, they might be bad. It depends on your opinion. And I'm not gonna summarize the book either. Anyways, R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3! I can't update for the rest of the week. I'll be gone on Friday and Saturday. Sorry about that! Don't worry. I'll try posting another chapter on Sunday or Monday.**

**Yume to Hana-Thank you! Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't gotten this through your head, I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

**Lenka POV**

I heaved a huge sigh as I started walking home. I _thought_ Len would come along, but for some reason he wanted to go to the library. Yeah, um, sorry, but no thanks.

Well at least today was Friday. The last day of school for the week! This was actually my first time walking home from school. On Monday and Thursday, I went over to Lily's house. On Tuesday and Wednesday, I had to go over to Neru's house to work on a project. Heck, on the first day of school, (well_ my_ first day of school) I made a whole group of friends.

I felt really sorry for my brother. Whenever I saw him at school, he was either alone or getting picked on. Once I tried stopping them, but that just made it worse. I tried telling an adult, they wouldn't believe me! Not unless they see it with their own eyes. (A/N: This isn't true! If your being bullied, the adult _will_ believe you! I only did this for the sake of the story line. Ok? I repeat, the adult will believe you if your being bullied!)

He insisted that he was ok without friends, but everyone needs a friend! It's like, essential to life! Well, in my opinion.

The one thing I'm wondering is, why does he go to the library every day after school? It is only our first week I guess. He probably just wants to see if library here is any good. Wait, why the school library? What about the public library? Hmmmm...This was suspicious.

All of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. I immediately started to blush. Rinto.

He's _so_ dreamy! I know it was weird to start liking him the moment we met, but I knew he wasn't a jerk like a lot of other boyfriends I had. Len warned me. He said I shouldn't be going out after, what my last boyfriend did to me. I reassured him that Rinto was a trustworthy guy. He still didn't look sure. He's such a caring younger brother!

"Uh, hey Lenka."

"Hi Rinto.", for a moment we just stood in an awkward silence.

Then, he asked, "Can I walk with you? Since we live right next to each other?" I nodded my head. This is great! Yay! I can't wait to tell Neru, Lily, and the other girls!

Hmmm...well so far, I can tell them about us awkwardly walking in silence.

Finally, I asked, "Sooooo...what's up?" Why did I say that?! I'm such a baka!

"Ummm...not much. I guess." Great. Now it's even _more_ awkward. This is gonna be a long walk.

_Meanwhile_

**Rin POV**

I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling someone is watching me. Rinto ditched me. He said something about wanting to ask someone to walk home with him. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too interested in a graphic novel. It was called Anya's Ghost, by Vera Brosgol. It ended up being too dark for me.

I wonder who Rinto wanted to walk with so badly. Holy crap. Was it his true love? Why didn't he tell me!? He knows about my quest! Ugh! Sometimes that guy-

I swiftly looked behind me. I swear, someone was staring at me. I could see them out of the corner of my eye. Why would someone stalk me? As beautiful, cute, and charming as I am, I don't think anyone would try stalking me. Then again, even if I wasn't it would still be weird if they were stalking me.

I shrugged and went back to looking through the graphic novels/manga section. You will not believe how wide the selection is in a middle school library. (A/N: Middle school in Japan is grades 7-9. Rin and Len are in 8th grade in this story. Lenka and Rinto are in 9th grade. I made a mistake in the last chapter. Piko is actually in elementary school. 6th grade. Gomen!)

Hmmm...I've read a lot of these before. I guess I can read the Shugo Kyara! series again. (A/N: It is actually Shugo Kyara! Not Shugo Chara! In the American translation, they changed Kyara to Chara. Shugo Kyara! is by Peach Pit.) It was pretty interesting. But seriously, Amu has too many love interests! Choose one! But please not Ikuto. Think about it. A high schooler and an elementary schooler. Am I the only one that thinks that's gross? I'm ok if she chooses either Kairi or Tadase.

"Sigh! Tadase!", I can't help it! Every time I think of Tadase's face, it just makes me melt! Amu, your an idiot if you don't choose Tadase.

"But wait! Kairi's love confession!", I muttered. Ok, she's also an idiot if she doesn't choose Kairi. His love confession was to die for! I'm torn if she should choose Tadase or Kairi! They both love her. Ugh! Decisions, decisions!

"Wh-wh-who's Tadase and Kairi?", I heard a voice ask. Len. When did he show up? And why was there jealousy in his voice?

"Oh, they're just characters in a manga." A look of relief went over his face. I started giggling. I see, he thought I was talking about real people. Wait, that still doesn't explain the jealousy in his voice. I decided to shrug it off.

"Well, what manga are they from?", he asked.

"Shugo Kyara. It's a really good shoujo. Other than the fact that the main character can't make a freaking choice! She has like 4-no. 5 crushes on different guys at the same time!", I pouted.

"Oh. I'm not really into shoujo. I mean, ummm..." I started laughing. He started to blush. It was nice hanging out with Len. He was a really good friend. I hope he knew we were friends. At least, I thought we were friends. He's kind of a loner. So, I don't know if he thinks the same.

"Rin, the library's about to close.", warned the librarian. Mrs. Megurine. She was actually married, but she preferred to be called by her maiden name.

"Ok. Thanks Mrs. Megurine." She nodded. I decided not to grab any books. There were still some at home I could read over the weekend.

"Wait! Rin, can I walk with you?", asked Len.

"Uh, sure. But you always walk with me.", why would he bother asking?

"Oh yeah.", he replied while blushing. I started giggling. Dang, Len is gonna make me giggle to death!

"So cute...", was that Len?

"Ummm...excuse me?"

"N-n-nothing!", that's weird. It must've been nothing. No one actually thought I was cute. I'll have to ask Teto and Miku about this later.

Len and I talked a lot! About books. :P It's still a conversation. He didn't seem to be into romance as much as me. I didn't mind. Everyone has different interests. Besides, he didn't really seem like the guy who would be interested in romance. Then again, what guy is?

"Ne, Rin? Have you ever had a boyfriend? Or a crush on someone?", asked Len. I looked at him in surprise. Why was he asking this all of a sudden?

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend. But I have had a crush on a few guys. But I stopped having crushes in 6th grade.", I replied.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, I guess I was really impatient. I didn't want to have to wait so long for the guy to ask me out. I was tiered of daydreaming. By the time I entered middle school, none of the guys looked cute to me anymore.", I explained. His face brightened. That's odd.

"So...you've never...been kissed by a guy?" I stared at him in silence. Why the heck was he asking these questions?

"Uhhh...yeah. I guess I haven't. Why?"

"I-um-I just wanted to know. Just 'cause...a guy asked me about you!"

"What!?", no way! I wonder if this guy could be my true love!

"Yeah...he was really interested. He seems really into you."

"Well!? What's his name?!", I demanded.

"Uhhh...he didn't tell me.", dang it!

"What about physical features?", I asked. There was no way Len couldn't get this one! The guy must've been freaking standing in front of him!

"...Right. Ummm...he had...a...uh...helmet! So I couldn't see his face.", explained Len. When did this guy meet up with Len? It seemed that Len was struggling to recall the experience.

"Wait, a helmet? Why the heck would he need that?", I exclaimed.

"Maybe he rides a motorcycle."

"That would be awesome!", this is so exciting! I have to tell Miku and Teto right away!

"Thank you _so_ much Len! See ya on...Monday? Well considering that we're neighbors, probably sooner."

"Wait!", called out Len. I turned around.

"The guy...he...says he wants to meet you this weekend.", said Len kinda nervously. I wonder if he scared Len.

"Really? What day?", I asked. This is so cool! My first date!

"Um...Sunday.", answered Len.

"Sunday it is then! Wait, also what time?", I really should've asked this too.

"...4 o'clock.", replied Len. Why did he look bummed out?

"Ok! Sunday, 4:00. Got it! How are you gonna tell him I said 'yes'?"

"I have my ways.", wow the only sentence without stuttering or pauses.

"'Kay! See ya!", I yelled enthusiastically as I entered my house.

Right when I got inside, I went up to my room and grabbed my phone. Luckily, it was one of those phones that can have two people calling at the same time. So I quickly dialed Miku and Teto's phone numbers.

"Miku, Teto. You won't believe what just happened."

**Len POV**

I just screwed up big time. What the heck was I thinking!? Telling her this. Now I have to meet her and rent a motorcycle! Those things aren't cheap! But this would be a date, right?

**Nice one Len. Like I said before, can't update till Sunday or Monday. Hope you liked this chapter! Book of the week: Shugo Kyara! by Peach Pit. I am in love with this manga! My only pet peev about it is, Amu can't make an obvious choice. :P I really want to get the last 3 books. Unluckily I spent all my money getting 4 books at the same time. Yeah. As smart as I am. Anyways, I might do a couple fan fictions with Shugo Kyara! , maybe not. Would you want it? Tell me by reviewing! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! Umm...there have been no new reviews. So I really have nothing else to say.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloids. :'(**

**Len POV**

"How could you be so stupid!? You never say that to a girl! Holy crap Len!", scolded Lenka. Jeez. She was so ticked off! I guess I could've just told Rin that I had a crush on her. But it isn't that easy!

"Well what else was I supposed to do?", I questioned.

"...Anything but that! Plus, motorcycles aren't cheap!", lectured Lenka. She thinks it's wrong that I lied to Rin and that Rin will end up falling for some alternative guy that isn't real. Which is true, I guess.

"Your lucky I know that Neru's dad has an old motorcycle.", I looked over to Lenka. She didn't meet my gaze, she looked to the side with a pouty look on her face.

"Sigh. Look, even though your doing something really stupid, I'll help you. That's what families do. But let me tell you, you better not get used to doing this! 'Kay?", Lenka said as she held out her hand.

"Ok.", I replied as I took her hand and shook it. Why was her hand wet?

"Dude, spit into your hand.", ordered Lenka. I looked at her weirdly. But I did as she said.

"Now shake my hand again."

"What!? No! That's disgusting!"

"Fine, then I won't help you.", I groaned and shook her hand. Was this really necessary?

Before I knew it, she grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

"The mall, then Neru's house. This is your mess, so _you'll_ make it messier. We're going to get you some biker clothes, a helmet, and Mr. Akita's motorcycle.", explained Lenka. Wow. She really cared about this. I guess it is only fair that I go out with her. I just hope no one I know sees me. They might tell Rin and she'd get suspicious.

* * *

(A/N: The line represents time skips.) "Len! Wake up! You have to get ready!", yelled Lenka. My eyes creaked open and I looked at my alarm clock. What the-!? 11:48!? That's strange. I didn't usually sleep in so late. Even on the weekend. I guess I was just really tiered from yesterday.

At least I wouldn't have to meet Rin until 4.

"Lenka, I don't have to! I'm meeting Rin at 4.", I explained. I did still hop out of bed. And then I put on my-oh crap.

"Lenka! My glasses! What do we do about them!? I can't put the helmet on over them and I can't see a thing without them!", Lenka looked panicked.

"Crap! Ugh! Why didn't we think about that?! Oh holy- what if she wants a ride?!", gee. Thanks Lenka. Obviously you know how to calm people down.

But she did have a point. I had no clue how to drive a motorcycle.

"Ok, it can't be that hard. Right? Maybe you can make up an excuse!", suggested Lenka. That could work. Wait a second!? Then why would I bring the motorcycle!? Oh right, the helmet.

"And, Lenka! Don't you have contact lenses?", I asked.

"Well, yeah. But I don't think they'd help your eyes. I think I have a solution. Let me just make a phone call.", Lenka said as she pulled out her phone. Dang it! Now I feel bad. I hate it when I can't do anything in a situation. Yet alone a situation I caused.

"Thank you so much Gumi!", then she hung up.

"'Kay Len. I have to go over to Gumi's house. It'll take me about half an hour. When I get back, you better have brushed teeth and neat hair. See ya!", Lenka ordered as she left. I decided to do all this right away. Why not?

I went downstairs and started watching some TV. I got some toast and butter and started eating. A couple minutes later, I heard someone knock on the door. I looked to see who it was from the window. Crap. Rin. I'm still in my pajamas!

I hesitantly opened the door. I guess this is what I deserve.

"Hey Len! Can I come in?", asked Rin. Did she even notice I was in my pj's?

"Uh, yeah. Sure.", I said as I let her in.

"Wow. Pretty small place you got here. Where are your parents?", oh crap. Ok no problem.

"My parents are at work.", there. That's dealt with. Now then, why was she here? Not that I didn't enjoy her company, it's just kind of surprising.

"Ne, Len? Where is this guy going to meet me?", asked Rin. Oh. She was just wondering about him. She didn't really want to see me.

"Oh yeah. He said...at the beach.", I don't know! The beach was just the first thing that popped in my head. She heaved a sigh of bliss.

"Len, I think my mission is almost complete. Miku and Teto think he might be my true love. I guess I won't know until I meet him.", Rin said with content on her face. I flinched as I felt a pang of sadness go through me. She didn't think I was her true love. She'd rather have some motorcycle guy than me. And what made it worse was, it was my fault.

"Len? Why are you crying?", I was shocked to feel my wet cheek. Was I that sad? She wiped away my tears. My cheeks turned into a light shade of red.

"Remember when you did this when I was crying? It was only a few days ago. Wow.", she looked tenderly into my eyes. I was mesmerized. She looks so wonderful right now.

All of a sudden, she hugged me.

"Thanks Len! Without you, I would've never thought my mission would end! Now I might meet my true love.", I wanted her to say that. But I wanted her to say it because she would fall in love with me. Now, I was deceiving her. So this is why Lenka thought I was being stupid.

"Well I have to go now. Thanks Len!", said Rin as she let go and left. I just sat there. What just happened?

**Rin POV**

I cheerfully walked to the beach. I'm so excited! Who knows what'll happen? Miku and Teto were also really excited. This could be it! Even better, it's at the beach! The beach is a very romantic setting. How perfect!

Eventually, my walk turned into a skip. I just can't help it! After about 10 more minutes, I _finally_ made it to the beach!

Hey...where the heck is he? I looked all over the beach. He was nowhere to be seen. What the heck!? Why!? Len said-wait. What if Len was just trying to be a jerk? He...he wouldn't lie to me, would he? I know we'd only been friends for about a week, but it hurt _so_ much. How could he? Wasn't I nice to him?

What am I doing moping around!? I have to give Len a piece of my mind! That little b*****d! Just you wait Len Kagamine!

**Oh jeez. Len is screwed. I guess this could count as a short POV so next chapter will start with Rin. Yeah. Ummm...not sure what to say. I guess book of the chapter! Which is Once Upon A Marigold by Jean Ferris. This was mentioned in the first chapter. I _love_ this book! It has some romance in it too. I haven't read it as much as Rin has. Ah, only one time. Compared to Rin, I'm barely a book worm. **

**Rin: Take that loser!**

**Me: You suck. **

**Rin: Whatever. Remember to review!**

**Me: Hey! That's what I'm supposed to say!**

**Rin: Well sucks for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I have been working on this for awhile. If I'd spent longer on this, it could've been done faster! Gomen! I have nothing to reply to. ;-; There is one thing, but I don't know how to reply to that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, never have, never will.**

**Rin POV**

In tears, I stomped over to Len's house. How dare he do this to me!? That little!

I saw people look at me strangely, well screw them! I was just deceived by my 'friend'. Ugh! Len your dead when I get my hands on you!

Ah! We're finally here! I banged on his door. Lenka opened it. I put on my angel face and politely asked, "Lenka, can I please talk to Len in private?" Lenka looked nervous and replied, "Uh, yeah sure." Did she know about this too!?

"Len! Get your butt down here!", shouted Lenka. At least she was also mad at Len. I thought I heard her mutter something like, "It's time you pay for what you've done." I guess she does know.

He came down with clothes on. (Before when I came, he just had his pajamas on.) His eyes widened when he saw me. Lenka pushed him outside and closed the door.

My angel face turned into my ticked off face. He started to look nervous. Oh yeah! He better be nervous!

"Len! What the he** is wrong with you!? I went to the beach and no one came! Do you think this is some kind of a joke!? Well in case you didn't know, it's not funny!", I screamed in his face. He had a shocked look on his face.

"I...I-", I cut him off.

"Don't even bother. I thought we were friends. But I guess I was wrong. See ya sometime Len.", I said coldly.

"F-f-friends?", mumbled Len. I ignored him and ran next door to my house.

I burst through the door, ignoring anyone who greeted me. I immediately went up to my room.

I grabbed my phone and texted Miku & Teto.

_To: Miku and Teto _

_From: Rin _

_OMG! Len sucks! He lied about the mysterious guy! The 'guy' was a no-show! I hate Len! T_T_

It only took a few minutes for Teto to reply.

_To: Rin _

_From: Teto _

_Seriously!? That's terrible! :(_

Right after, Miku's text came.

_To: Rin _

_From: Miku _

_Wow. And Len admitted that he lied 2 u?_

I just looked at my phone in realization. I guess I did kind of jump to conclusions. Maybe the guy himself decided to mess with me. Oh crap.

_To: Miku & Teto _

_From: Rin _

_Srry! Miku, thnx for making me realize something! Tell Teto. Jaa nee!_ (See you later!)

I sent the text and hurriedly ran over to Len's house. Ok, I know it sounds stupid to have to hurry to your next door neighbor, but this was really important!

I knocked on the door. Lenka answered.

"Oh! Hey Rin.", greeted Lenka.

"Hi, can I see Len?", I asked. Lenka looked behind her. He was here.

"Um...Sorry, Len is really busy with homework right now. You can come again later!", Lenka lied. I guess he's mad at me. My face saddened.

"Oh. Ok. Bye Lenka.", I nearly whispered. I'm such an idiot! No, I'm such a dumb***! Len. Sigh. At least I still have Teto and Miku. But why does my heart seem to think otherwise?

**Lenka POV (Sorry, this is kind of short. But it's still not the final one for the chapter.)**

I sighed as I closed the door. I _knew_ Len shouldn't have done this. He freaked out at the last moment and ended up ditching. That idiot.

But, I noticed that Rin's face had a look of guilt. This wasn't her fault! That's it! I'm giving my brother a word or two!

"Len! Get down here!", I shouted up the stairs. He walked down.

"You have to tell her it's your fault! She looked guilty when she came! I think that she thinks it's all her fault! When really, your the dumb***!", I lectured. Len stood there. As if he had no emotion. The heck is wrong with him?!

"I-I-I know I screwed up. Just please don't rub it in.", he said quietly. I looked at him, shocked. Usually, he'd defend himself. He must really care about Rin. He must be depressed about lying to her.

"I-I-I've d-decided to play it safe now. I w-won't trouble her any longer. I-I'll...I'll leave her alone. Just watch from a distance.", he added.

"That's what he said to do.", muttered Len. I could only stare at him drag up the stairs into his room.

I slumped on the couch. What now? Wait...also, who's 'he'?

**Miku POV**

Things are really awkward now. It's been a couple weeks after that incident. Rin and Len aren't even looking at each other.

Rin waited in the library, but he didn't come. He didn't ever come. She tried talking to him in class, but he wouldn't acknowledge her. It was useless. She gave up after a few days.

I felt Teto tap my shoulder.

"Miku, are you ready?", asked Teto.

"Ready as I'll ever be!", I replied. Teto and I formed a plan. It's obvious that Rin's starting to develop deeper feelings towards Len. That usual life that was in her eyes was now gone. If anything, her eyes shined brighter than ever for those few days. Unfortunately, a lot can happen in a few days. And not all of it can be good.

Even though it was small, it was still a sign that she was developing unknown feelings for Len. We had to find out what truly happened first. We already got Rin's side of the story. Now for Len.

We knew where he was gonna be.

At the _public_ library

Teto and I walked through the aisles. We heard from someone that he came here every day. I figured it was because he couldn't go to the school library since Rin was there.

We of course couldn't shout out his name. Since we were in a library.

"Miku! I found him!", whispered Teto.

"Really? Where?", I questioned. Teto gave me a "You won't believe it." look.

Holy crap. The romance section?! Even more, fiction. Was Len into this stuff?! Wait, Rin is. Is he reading it because of her? I guess now that I think about it, he does seem to have an attraction to Rin.

"Len! We demand answers!", demanded Teto. The librarian came and shushed us.

"Look, Len, we just want to know what happened.", I said more calmly than Teto. He gave us a curious look. Oh right. We should_ probably_ tell him what we're talking about.

"We're talking about the situation with Rin. The one that happened a couple weeks ago.", explained Teto. Wow. It's like she read my mind!

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally, he told us his side of the story.

I swear, Teto had murder written on her face and fire burning in her eyes after what Len told us. I was furious as well. How could he lie to Rinny!? And then he was too cowardly to face the consequences? Heck to the no!

Teto and I yanked him by the ear and pulled him outside. No yelling in the library.

"WHAT THE HE** WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU FREAKING IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW THAT SHE'S BLAMED HERSELF!? SHE THINKS THAT SHE'S THE ONE AT FAULT!"", screamed Teto. Len didn't look at her or me. Only at the ground.

"When really, it's some huge mother f***ing dumb***.", added Teto, a bit more calm. Jeez, she can get mad when she has to. Trust me, you wouldn't think so if you normally hung out with her.

"I know. Which is why I'm staying away from her. So my stupidity can't hurt her anymore.", Len weakly said. I could tell that it hurt him. And it also hurt Rin.

"You do know your stupidity still is hurting her. She hasn't called us or hung out with us 'cause she cries in her room. Constantly calling herself a dumb*** and saying that she lost you. Rinto told me so. She's miserable without you.", I said. He looked up at me in shock.

"Precisely. That's a reason we came here as well. We want you to tell Rin the truth.", Teto explained.

"I guess I deserve what's coming.", mumbled Len. His eyes still lingered with sadness. He must've been thinking about Rin's reaction.

"Ne, Len. If Rin does end up mad at you, it'll be that way for awhile. But just remember. Be patient and persistent. Don't give up.", I encouraged.

"Hai! (Yes!) Plus, we'll help her to forgive you!", announced Teto. Back to her usual happy self. He looked up in surprise. I guess it did look like we were about to kill him. Well, at least it looked like Teto was going to kill him.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu! (Thank you very much!)", cried out Len as he bowed. Since when did he decide to get formal?

"No problem Len. Now then, I suggest you go over to Rin's.", suggested Teto. Len gave her an "Are you kidding me?" look.

"Just kidding. We'll come up with a way for you two to meet.", said Teto. Phew! I thought she was serious! As if Rin would actually let Len in her house!

We waved good bye to him after we told him the plan. I just hope this plan is successful. Otherwise, Rin might end up hating Teto and I as well.

**Len POV**

It's been a few days since the library incident. I waited patiently at a café. The place where Teto and Miku were supposed to bring Rin.

**Well there you go! Hmmmm...ok so maybe I'm resolving this rather quickly, but whatever. I'm not about to delete half this chapter. At least I finally have someone other than Rin, Len, or Lenka's POV. That's it for now!**

**Book of the chapter: The Mother Daughter Book club Series. Ok, I know. _Book club!? That sounds so lame!_ Well, it isn't lame. It's very interesting. Plus at first the 4 daughters aren't very ecstatic about it either. I absolutely love this series! I'm just waiting on the 7th book. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so so so sorry! I'm a really huge procrastinator, and it really sucks. I hope you weren't waiting too long! Anyways, here's Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be writing a fan fic about it.**

**Len POV**

I shook nervously in my chair. Rin was coming. I hadn't spoken to her in weeks. I decided that I was a huge nuisance to her. So I thought it would be better if I stayed out of her way. But I guess that just made the situation worse. Dang, I really screwed things up. The one time I make a friend, I screw it up. Nice job Len.

"Hmmm...I don't see them...Where are they?", Rin's voice. Just as planned. Teto and Miku convinced her to get out of her house to hang out with them. Of course, I'd be waiting instead of them.

I just hope she'll be able to forgive me. No matter how long it takes, I'll always love her. I made myself stop shaking, and sat up straight.

"Ah! Here's the café!" exclaimed Rin. I was at a table outside. She saw me and her smile disappeared. I grabbed her wrist when she turned away. I needed to tell her.

"Please stay. I have to tell you something." I said to her in a serious voice. Without looking at me, she nodded and sat down. I felt terrible, putting this much guilt on the girl I love.

We sat in silence for awhile. People on the sidewalk would occasionally stare at us. Then they'd immediately turn away.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?", asked Rin. I quivered. She looked at me strangely, I took a deep breath.

Finally, I told her everything. How much I loved her, why I made up a guy, everything.

When I was finished, I expected her to get mad just like when she thought I was pranking her. But she didn't. She just had a blank expression, and walked away.

I was too surprised to move for a moment. Then I realized she left. I quickly ran after her. What's she doing?

When she realized I was following her, she started running.

I chased after her until we ended up in an alleyway. She was cornered.

By the time we got there, we were both out of breath.

"Why did you run away?" I asked between huffs and puffs. I gave her a few moments to catch her breath. This girl can run for a long time.

"I just needed to process the information I just heard. Luckily, during that wild goose chase, I've made a decision.", explained Rin. All I could do was stand still and patiently wait. She took a deep breath.

"Len, I...This is...No guy has ever...well, loved me. Other than family love, no other guy has loved me like that. But, if that's how you are, if you lie and go to such an extent to make sure I don't find out the truth, I just don't know if I can even be friends with you.", my heart sunk.

"In short, I guess I'm rejecting you. I'll just have to find my true love somewhere else. I'm sorry. Thanks for telling me all this. See you later.", with that, she walked past me. I just stood in silence for a moment.

Finally, I fell to my knees and burst out in tears. The sorrow and hurt I felt was beyond compare.

Rejected. My first time being rejected. I...I don't ever want to feel this way again.

**Rin POV (Please don't hate her!)**

I went home with a heavy heart that night. I know this is nothing compared to the pain Len is feeling right now.

I felt bad rejecting him, but I had reasons.

Our friendship was ruined, true love starts out as friends. If our friendship was gone within days, how's a romantic relationship going to end up? Also, my true love wouldn't lie to me. I just know it! No matter the reason, true love is supposed to be just that. Truthful!

I guess if it was a little white lie, I wouldn't mind. But he let it go to such an extent! I just don't think I can forgive and forget that.

Of course, I needed to talk with Miku and Teto. They obviously planned this.

Right when I got home, I went upstairs and grabbed my cell phone.

_To: Miku and Teto _

_From:Rin _

_Wat the crap!? Wat were u 2 trying 2 prove? Pls tell me the truth!_

There, that's demanding enough! They better have a good answer. After a few minutes, my phone vibrated.

_To: Rin _

_From: Teto _

_Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! We just want wat's best 4 u!_

What's that supposed to mean? Ok, hopefully, Miku's text will clarify a little. I reached for my phone as it vibrated again.

_To: Rin _

_From: Miku _

_Gomen! We just wanted u 2 no the truth. We really h8ted c-ing u lik that. Constantly blaming urself. But we're still srry about tricking u. :'(_

...I have the awesomest friends ever!

_To: Miku and Teto _

_From: Rin _

_Gomenasai! I completely understand! Thnx 4 being such awesome friends! :')_

I smiled as I pressed the send button. Miku and Teto definitely know how to cheer me up. Even when they don't know it!

I sighed and sat at my desk. Time to start on homework.

* * *

"Rin! Rin! Wake up!", Rinto said as he shook me.

I was surprised to find myself at my desk. This is weird. Am I dreaming or something? I swear, I set my alarm every night!

"You were asleep for a long time. It's dinner time now.", holy crap! Was homework that boring? Who am I kidding? It's homework, it's supposed to be boring!

I groaned at Rinto as a reply. He just rolled his eyes and walked out saying, "You better hurry. Rui cooked your favorite." Well that woke me up! I definitely wasn't gonna let Lola eat all of the orange chicken!

Dinner went as usual as dinners usually go. I was the last one at the table. Since there were all things orange at the table. I probably had tenths on everything!

Right when I was about to go, Rui said, "Wait! Actually Rin, I wanted to reassure you on something." I gave her a curious look.

"You do realize I was at the table the whole time, right?", I said.

She nodded while saying, "Yes, but I didn't want to interrupt your feast." Hmmm...Fair point. No one, and I mean _no one_, gets between me and oranges.

I sat back down, and that was her sign to start talking.

"Ok, so Lenka told me about what happened today, and-"

"Please don't tell me how wrong I was to reject Len! It's my decision! Ri-"

"I wasn't going to do anything of the sort! It's just, your on a mission of true love right? You two started as friends, now he's confessed to you. Isn't that true love?", questioned Rui.

"We _did _start off as friends, but...", then I told her my reasons for objecting him.

When I was finished, she nodded and sighed.

"Fine. As I said before, I don't have the intention of changing your mind. I just wanted to make sure you knew if you were making the right decision. You may be excused now.", you see, this is why I love Rui.

I hugged her as a way of saying thank you. I went to the kitchen and put my dishes in the sink. There was no need to rinse. I practically licked the plates clean.

The window at the sink showed Len's house. As I looked out, I started to wonder, should I even try to find true love? I've questioned my mission many times, but, for some reason, this time felt...weird. Usually, whenever the thought of giving up came to mind, I'd brush it off and root for myself, Teto, and Miku.

But now, I _really _think we should give up. Besides, Rinto has Lenka. It was love at first sight. Doesn't that count as true love? So really, we've already found it, right? Sure they haven't confessed yet, but they were made for each other. So, that's it. Our mission is over.

**Nooooo! The mission can't be over Rin! Don't worry, this isn't the final chapter. There are still more chapters to come. I plan on posting a chapter after the first 2 weeks of the month. The last 2 weeks will be for my other fan fic, Smart Love. In between, I'll try posting a chapter for my other fan fic, The Wishes. I've decided to go by this system since: 1. It was a stupid idea to try and do 3 fan fictions at the same time. (Does True Love Still Exist?, Smart Love, and The Wishes.) 2. I'm now in 8th grade and there are tons more homework! Almost all of it due the next day. XP I might stick with a system like this. Since 8th grade has so much homework, who knows what High school will throw at me!?**

**I hope your not mad about this system! Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**There's been a little change in plans. The only change is that I deleted The Wishes. It didn't have many views, plus I planned on having it be too long. So now, I'm just working on Smart Love and this one. The plan will commence in October. I decided to post 2 chapters this month for both of my fan fics since I kept so many people waiting for so long.**

**Review replies!**

**Children of Light- I know, but I didn't want the story to only be 6 chapters long! Too short! Also, I know right!? I love the Rinto and Lenka coupling! **

**B.L- Here's the update! Thanks for reading Smart Love also! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid.**

**Now to Chapter 7!**

**Rinto POV**

I'm now in my 2nd year of high school. Next year will be my last. Lenka and I are now a couple. It's wonderful! I've loved her since we first met.

Now what you're probably wondering is, what about my little sister Rin? Well, now she's in her last year of middle school.

Also, she's kind of given up on finding true love. Which I never thought would happen. She was so determined, but then the Len situation happened and that kind of tore her apart.

I kind of hated Len for the few weeks that he avoided her. But now, I'm _ok_ with him. Especially since I'm going out with his sister.

Rin's forgotten about Len. Well, she pretends that she's forgotten about him. It hurt her for a month or so after she rejected him, but I think it wore off.

Rin's love for books hasn't ended. Especially her love for romance books.

Miku's found the perfect guy and Teto did too. Miku's boyfriend is named Mikuo. He transferred to their school last year. Honestly, even _I _have to admit that they're a great match.

Teto's with a guy named Ted. It turns out he's been there since they were in 7th grade, he was just really reserved and quiet. It's one of those opposites attract situations or whatever.

Rin's happy for them, she just wishes she could've found someone.

Now then, onto Len's condition.

I'm getting this from what Lenka's told me. So I'm not quite sure if it's the whole story.

He was depressed for a long time. It went away about 6-8 months ago. He still goes to the library. Not the public one, the school one. Whenever Rin comes, he goes to a whole different section of books. Lenka told me that he never wants to be in love again.

He's gone through a lot of personal stuff that Lenka has trusted me to keep secret. Getting rejected was the last thing he needed. I've tried telling Rin, but it hurts her to hear his name. Guilt is a pretty strong feeling.

That's all that's happened the last 2 years. Glad I could fill ya in. Now the author wants to get back into the story line.

~Now for the actual story~

**Rin POV**

My last year of middle school isn't too bad. Miku, Teto, and I don't get to hang out as much. Since they have boyfriends and all.

Plus, homework is being thrown at us like crazy.

Really, the plan was that all three of us would have boyfriends, but since no one has shown any interest in me...yeah. Well, Plan B was, if one of us found our true love, then at least the other two would hang out while the other one would be on dates. We never anticipated on 2 but not 1.

He who shall not be named and I haven't been in the same class for two years. Which is better for the both of us. We never see each other at all. Which is once again, better for the both of us.

All this is going through my head as I change and get ready for school.

"Rin! Come on down! You and Piko have to walk to school!" called Rui.

"Kay!" I replied. Now Piko's in his 2nd year of middle school. Since we're in different grades, we don't see each other too often during school. Which I'm ok with, since it'd be kind of awkward.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed an orange and my backpack.

"C'mon Piko let's go!" I said with a mouth full of orange. He nodded and quietly followed me as we walked to school.

This is how it usually goes. Piko's really quiet and reserved. Just like L-never mind.

Anyways, I'm sure Rinto has filled you in on a lot of what's happened over the past two years. I'm so happy that true love is still out there! So, there's another question that's been in my head for a long time. Why am I not satisfied? I found the answer, Rinto, Miku, and Teto are all happy with their girlfriend/boyfriends. They were all made for each other, so why aren't I happy?

_It's time you admit the truth_, said my annoying conscience. What truth?

_You didn't want __to find out if true love existed for other people_, the heck are you talking about. Y'know what time out! Gosh, my conscience hasn't been on my case for months. If only that could've last a little longer.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Piko.

"Uh Rin. We're here." notified Piko. Oh, guess I was too deep in thought. Whoops.

We went inside, as always, Piko went to his class and I went to the library. Just because "that" happened, doesn't mean I'll stop reading or something.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw him here. Where did his glasses go? Since when did he get contact lenses? ...I gotta admit. His blue eyes look beautiful. I mean! Ugh! I quickly fast walked to the fiction books. It seemed like he was checking out...romance books?

Not that I care anymore! I mean, I don't mean to sound heartless, but the guilt I had of how he felt...it was really agonizing. If I find out he still likes me, then I'll die.

But even after I left the library, those sparkling blue eyes couldn't escape my mind.

**Len POV**

I left the library content. It's become a habit of mine to check out romance books. Not because of Rin! Because, when I did have a crush on her, I started reading them and actually, they're very interesting.

I still have no friends. I never want friends or a girlfriend. Not anymore. There's no way I want to ever feel that way again. That depressed feeling stayed with me for the longest time.

Anyways, even with contact lenses, no one notices me. Except the teachers. But that's inevitable. Once again, I don't care.

Miku and Teto sometimes talk to me. But after the first time, they figured I wouldn't want to be updated on Rin. So instead they tell me how their love lives are.

I'm sure Rin's happy that she found the answer to "Does true love still exist?". I'm happy too. Even Lenka found her true love. And I'm sure some guy is with Rin. Right...now.

No Len! Don't think about that! You don't have feelings for her! It's great that she's probably found a guy by now! Yeah. Just forget about it. I'm sure she's just fine, without...me...

The bell snapped me out of my trance. I dashed to class.

I couldn't believe what I saw when I got there.

"Mr. Kagamine! Please don't interrupt our new student's introduction. Ms.-errr...Rin. Please continue." said Mrs. Ann.

"Ummm...oh! Heh, yeah. My name is Rin. I actually only came from class 421. It's just that the class had way too many students." explained Rin. Well, just my luck.

"Yes, well I was going to explain that, but thank you for explaining instead. You may sit right over there next to Mr. Kagamine." Mrs. Ann said, pointing to the seat next to mine. Rin shivered a little.

"Thank you." she muttered. After she went to her seat, the teacher turned to me.

"Now, would you like to explain yourself?" asked Mrs. Ann with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head and she sighed. This is what I like about Mrs. Ann. She let's you off the hook if you don't have a history of misbehaving. Which I certainly don't.

I sat down and stole a glance at Rin. She'd already pulled her things out. Woah. Her chest is a bit bigger now...

"Umm...do you need a tissue?" asked Rin. I shook out of my trance and saw blood drop onto my shirt. Oh crap. I'm nose bleeding over Rin.

Mrs. Ann stopped talking and calmly told Rin to help me to the infirmary.

I held a tissue to my nose as we started walking.

_Seriously Len!? I mean c'mon! They weren't _that _big_, my mind screamed. I hope this doesn't make me a pervert. I mean, I haven't seen Rin in the longest time! It's only natural that I'm surprised by her development. Especially since I used to love her.

_The heck do you mean used to?_, I mean I don't love her anymore.

_Uh huh. Well then, that must mean you have a crush on her_, exactl-wait a second! No it doesn't! You huge dumb-

"Len! We're here." shook Rin. I came out of my thoughts. I found myself blushing. She had a tight grip on my shoulders and was very close to my li-face! I mean face.

"Gosh. You were never in la la land this much. Plus what were you fantasizing about in class? Don't tell me you've gotten dirty over the past two years!" Rin exclaimed taking a step back.

"What!? Of course not! It's just...really dry today. Yeah. Nose bleeds can start that way!" I immediately defended. She raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say. But if it's raining and you get a nose bleed, I'll have to jump to conclusions.", oh gosh. Even now. Sigh. She hasn't changed at all. Even the bunny look. She's still the cutest bunny ev-uh no! I meant to say...um...yeah I got nothing.

Ok just don't fall for her!

**Rin POV**

Stop Rin! Don't fall for him!

**Ah! I think that's good for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!  
Book of the chapter: The Mysterious Benedict Society. There's no romance whatsoever. It's a very interesting book. I'm sure many of you have already read it, but to those who haven't, read it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I enjoyed writing this chapter! (Especially later. -3-) I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Reply time!**

**Children of Light- Oh yes. Len has certainly grown up a little in 2 years. I hope you are satisfied by this chapter!**

**B.L- Thanks for the book suggestion! I'll try finding time to read it! :)**

**WhisperingLady- Don't worry! There are still many chapters to come! Also, you should read my other fan fic, Smart Love. It's also a RinxLen fan fic. Plus, I also love RinxLen fan fics! (Obviously.) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Who would be stupid enough to think I own Vocaloids?**

**Rin POV**

I can't believe I just had a normal conversation with Len. Well, what I consider normal. I wonder why. Is it because he seems like he's over me? ...I think I just answered myself.

That must be why! After all this non interaction, there's no way he's still interested. Plus no one can hold a grudge for this long. They'd have to either be sensitive or crazy. So, I guess we can be friends again.

I have to tell Miku and Teto. They'll be so ecstatic!

Mikuo, Ted, and I made an agreement. No matter what, at lunch Miku and Teto are always mine. Unless it's a super huge emergency, I get to hang out with them at lunch.

* * *

"Konnichiwa!" I greeted Miku and Teto. They waved in reply.

We sat outside under a sakura tree. The lunch room got annoying after awhile.

"Itadakimasu!" we all said before we dug into our food. At first it was normal. How their relationship status was, the crazy amount of homework, weird teachers, etc.

"Oh! Rin how was class 412?" asked Miku.

"Well...", then I told them the rest. After I finished, they looked awestruck.

"Wait, you mean to tell us that you _talked _to Len without crying or something?" exclaimed Teto. I glared at her.

"Of course I didn't cry!" I retorted. Miku seemed deep in thought. Teto and I both gave her curious looks.

Then Miku turned to me and asked, "Rin, are you sure Len's over you? I mean, back in 7th grade, he was head over heels in love with you. Even 2 years isn't enou-"

"Ok Miku! I think we've heard enough!" burst in Teto. I definitely didn't need a reminder of how much I hurt him in 7th grade. Miku herself quickly covered her mouth.

"It's alright. Look, don't worry! Len didn't seem interested in me at all!" I assured her. Miku smiled at me and nodded.

"Alright, fine. Just don't get into that situation again, 'kay? It kind of sucked for Teto and I." said Miku.

"Don't worry! I promise that won't happen!", ok. Honestly I was crossing my fingers. It felt nice being friend's with Len again.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang. We got up and hugged each other. Ok, I know we'll see each other tomorrow, but that's a long time for us! We used to spend so much time together. But that's just fine. I'm perfectly content.

As I was heading to the classroom, there was one thing in my mind that I didn't tell Miku and Teto. Why was my heart beating fast when I was talking about Len? Is it the rush of being friend's with him again or something?

Whatever it was, I kind of liked it.

Len was at his desk, reading. I wonder which book he's reading?

I sat down at my desk and pulled out a book myself. Pulse. By Patrick Carman. This book takes place in a dystopia. What's even more fascinating is, it's in 2051! That's less than 40 years away! Plus I like that the main character really wants a boyfriend. Just like me.

"Whatcha reading?" asked Len. I jumped in my seat. Wow, I should've remembered how quiet he is.

"Pulse. I'm only on chapter 6 though. I saw that you were reading something. What was it?" I questioned back.

"Hunger Games." casually replied Len. WAIT!

"Hunger Games!? OMG! I love that book! This _can't_ be your first time reading it! It's like the best book ever! I've read it **40 **times!" I ecstatically exclaimed for everyone to hear. Screw them. Hunger Games is amazing.

"Oh. Then I probably shouldn't say that...", I stared at him wide-eyed. No way. There's no way in heck. He's a book worm like me. How could he...

I simply stood speechless. How could he call himself a book worm.

I sat down and pouted. I could see a light blush appear on his cheeks. Wonder why?

"Um, Rin? Are you ok?" asked Len. Why'd he sound so panicked?

"I won't talk to you until you praise the book." I muttered as if I was mad. I tried holding in my laugh. He seriously thought I was ticked off about such a thing. I'm certainly shocked that he hasn't read Hunger Games yet, but not that I would hate him or something. That'd just cross the line.

"Uhhh! Well, I haven't read very far, but it definitely sounds interesting! And-", I cut him off before he could blubber anymore.

"Shizuka ni! (Quiet!) I wasn't serious about that. I was just joking around!", a blush went across his face.

"Oh. I knew that. I just...I was...being careful?" tried Len. But it didn't work I laughed even more just as the bell rang.

"Ok class. I hope you enjoyed lunch. Now, hajimemasho! (Let's start!)"

* * *

"Ok, you may pack up now. But remember the homework!" said Mrs. Ann. I packed up as usual. Just 'cause I was placed in a different class, doesn't mean that _that _much changed. Just that I had different classmates was all it meant.

When the bell rang, Len went to my desk. Not that it was far away or something.

"Ne Rin? Do you want to walk home t-together?" asked Len. I don't know why, but my cheeks suddenly felt warm.

"Sure. We are neighbors after all." I casually replied.

"Ok then.", there was an awkward silence as I packed the last of my supplies.

The silence continued when we left the school. What happened to the casual feeling? Why'd it disappear? And why do I feel nervous?

Just talk Rin! It's a simple thing to do!

"Er...so how's life?" I asked. Len shrugged in reply.

"Pretty good. I'm sure you've noticed that I now wear contact lenses." answered Len. I tried to avoid looking into his eyes. Since this morning, I've found myself blushing like crazy when I see his aquamarine eyes. His beautiful, big, shiny, handso-I mean! I'm just surprised is all! Yeah. Exactly.

"Yeah I noticed. That's pretty awesome." I said. Ugh! Stupid eyes! Suddenly, Len started to reach for my face.

His hand brushed against my cheek. Why's my stomach fluttering right now?

"Um...You have something on your cheek." said Len. I looked up at him. Wow. I just noticed that he's a little taller than me now. We used to be the same height.

Gosh darn it! I'm looking into those eyes again!

Before I knew it, both his hands were on my face. What's he doing?

He started to lean in. Instinctively, I started to close my eyes. Why am I letting him...wait a-OH CRAP! Is he-

Before I finished my question, he flicked the top of my hair. My eyes opened.

Instantly, he was about a foot away from me.

"You...you...um...also had a bug in your hair. I just needed to see if I was right." explained Len, without looking at me. So that's all it was. Yokatta! (Thank goodness!) For a moment, I thought he was trying to _kiss_ me. Geez. That would've been bad.

Right then, we arrived at our houses.

"Well, here we are! Jaa nee (see you) Len!" I called behind me. He gave a weak wave back. I grinned and joyfully unlocked the door.

Thank goodness Len and I are friend's again. Though, earlier, why did part of me _want _to kiss him?

**Len POV (I don't think I'll have any other POV's. Since these two are the main characters.)**

Holy crap. What in the heck am I thinking!? Why'd I try to kiss her!? Do I ever learn!? She obviously just wants to be friends. It's better this way. So why did I try to kiss her? Ugh! I'm supposed to be over her!

I quickly ran into my house and into my room.

I also had quite the book collection. Well, mine's still nothing compared to Rin's.

I fell onto my bed and started to sleep. This day has been emotionally stressful, ok!?

_~Len's Dream~ (A/N: *insert mischievous grin here.* ^3^) _

_Huh? Where am I? _

_Hmmm...Trees lined up perfectly. Beautiful lights strung from tree to tree. Benches. This is the park. I looked up at the star filled sky. It was a crescent moon._

_I looked at what I was wearing. What the-a black suit and tie with black dress pants. A bouquet of lilies appeared in my hand._

_All of a sudden, Rin appeared in front of me. She was dressed in a beautiful, long, white gown. An orange sash was tied around the waist. She wore her white hair ribbon as usual._

_Her eyes seemed full of lust as she looked at me. Even in my dreams I'm shy._

_I shyly held out the bouquet. She gracefully took it and smelled them. The bouquet disappeared as a violin started to play._

_Without thinking, I held out my hand and she took it._

_We started to slow dance. Nothing was said the whole time. I was surprised that I could actually spin Rin without any major injuries._

_When the music stopped, we stopped. _

_Rin looked up to me with her beautiful, gleaming, cerulean eyes. Instinctively, I leaned down and kissed her._

_She kissed me back. I felt like I was in heaven. I was a bit disappointed when it stopped._

_"Len. I'm sure this is obvious by now, but...I lo-"_

Before my dream could go any further, I woke up. I cursed myself for waking up.

Wait a-oh s***. I-I-I-I l-l-love Rin again.

"I l-love Rin." I whispered. I couldn't believe myself. It just happened. When we started interacting again. That nose bleed, I've never gotten over Rin. I couldn't take being rejected, so I pretended I didn't love Rin anymore. But the more I thought about it, the more I fell in love.

Her aquamarine eyes were always beautiful and sparkled with anticipation. And I _still _can't get over the bunny thing. She's smart, and full of energy. We both love books. It'll pretty much be impossible for me to ever fall for any other girl other than Rin. Rin was one of a kind.

"I can't wait to make her mine." I mumbled.

"You'll make who yours?", crap. Lenka.

"N-n-n-nothing! Just go to Rinto or something!" I panicked. She held her ground while smirking at me.

"Hmmm...Well I actually just came back from a study date with Rinto. Y'know what he told me?" asked Lenka mischievously. Oh crap. Rin couldn't have told him _that _much! She didn't seriously tell him about-

"Seriously!? You nose bled! What were you doing!? Looking at Rin's boobs or something!?" exclaimed Lenka.

"I was simply surprised by the development that's al-...I just admitted to liking Rin again didn't I?", I can't believe she tricked me again.

"Actually, I was going to go with the surprised thing. But thanks for the info! I was about to say you owe me. Rinto was about to come and kill you. I guess he thought, oh wait, _knew_ what you were staring at.", this is why Lenka can suck sometimes. I gave her a fierce glare, but of course that didn't phase her.

"I wasn't _trying _to stare at them! I was just looking at her to see if she's changed and then my eyes fell on...those." I tried to explain, but Lenka just rolled her eyes.

"Mmhm. They just _happened _to go down to Rin's breasts." retorted Lenka. I could feel my face heat up.

"Sh-shut up!", she started laughing manically as she left to her room. Ugh! I hate having an older sister.

I glanced at my clock. Holy crap. 5:23 PM. I got home at 3:30. I slept for less than 2 hours!? It felt so much longer in my dream. I got out of bed and went downstairs.

Well, there's one thing I know for sure. I won't make the two mistakes I did last time. 1. Lie to her then use Lenka to make sure she never finds out. 2. Confess to her. Hey, I said that I didn't want to feel that rejection ever again. No way in heck am I gonna confess unless I'm sure she likes me too.

**Rin POV**

Rinto came back from his date fuming. Ok. So _maybe _it wasn't the smartest idea to tell him Len nose bled after looking at me. But did Rinto seriously have to jump to _that_ conclusion!? Len wasn't that kind of guy! Well, I don't think he is. It's only been a few hours since we became friends again.

"Dry in the air my a**!" muttered Rinto. Oh geez. Alert! Protective older brother on the loose! All boys named Len Kagamine must stay inside tonight!

"Rui! Rinto's saying bad words!" shouted Lola. She was in 2nd grade now. Ah, time goes by so quickly. Wow, I sound old.

"Rinto! Be careful! Remember, Lola is still young!" scolded Rui. Oh, btw, I could here all this in my room. With the door shut. That's how loud everyone was. And they wonder why I'm so loud and talkative. (Don't ask who "they" are.)

Well gee. I was quietly reading Pulse, then Rinto came home. I shook my head as I went back to reading.

After a few minutes, my phone vibrated. That's weird. Miku and Teto had a double date planned tonight. They've been planning it since Monday (today's Wednesday). Unless, did Mikuo and Ted break up with them!? 'Cause if they hurt my Miku and Teto, they'll be in a world of hurt once I get a hold of them!

When I checked my phone, it wasn't either of them.

_From: Anonymous  
To: Rin  
STAY AWAY FROM LEN! OR ELSE!_

**Oh crap! I just left you on a cliff hanger. 'Cause I'm that evil. *insert evil face here* Well, there _has _to be a blood thirsty fan girl _some _time in this story. So why not now? That's it for this chapter.**

**Book of Chapter: Pulse by Patrick Carman. It takes place in 2051. In a utopia/dystopia. The main character does have a love life! :D For the first part, it's only a bit different from a present day teenagers life. Well, I guess it's more half and half. Half is totally different, half is pretty much the same.**

**R&R!**


End file.
